Slayers: MYTHOS
by Phayte
Summary: YAY! I'm finally posting this again, I go on writer's hibernation in the winter! New Chapter XL
1. PROBLEM: What! No Magic!

**Disclaimer** don't own slayers chars or anything like that.why, if i did, don't u think i'd be writing episodes instead of fanfics? huh huh?  
  
A/N: This is for all those who said I should write a Xel/Lina fic, so here it is. I'm hoping to make it somewhat realistic, at least from a Slayers POV. Once more, I'd like to say that I have yet to see Slayers Next and Try so if I'm wrong on anything, by all means, correct me. Hope you like!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Lina was mad, from her perspective right now, life sucked..She proceded in storming down the road, well aware of the ten pairs of eyes following her, she was also aware that they had been closing in on her. "If you're gonna come out, you might as well do it now!"  
  
Nervously, five men creeped out from behind bushes, Lina took note of this and immediately regarded a person garbed in a black cloak, shadowing their whole body, minus the left hand which glittered with many jewels, obviously on rings. 'A guy wearin' a ring, never thought I'd see the day,' "They don't suit you." She gestured to the person, 'But then, can't even tell if it's even human, probably not with my luck.'  
  
The creature grumbled a few times then regarded Lina with a gruff, definitely male tone of voice, "You Lina Inverse, shall pay for your actions against our reviered leader."  
  
"Oh?" The petite sorceress lifted on of her scarlet eyebrows and crossed her arms around her chest, "And do you take cash or credit?"  
  
This caused everyone around to facefault. The leader of the troop stood and screamed to her face, his voice reaching a pitch Lina thought no male should be able to, "You little witch, listen here, you're gonna die for what you did!"  
  
Lina yawned, unimpressed, "Uh huh, pardon me if I don't seem so excited but after the first fifty death threats, they start to get old. No offense, but you bandit types just aren't what you used to be, all talk and nothin else." She mocked yawned just to drive her point in farther.  
  
The man in the black made a grab for her arm and yanked her closer to him, causing her to almost wretch at the man's stench. 'It's like he hasn't bathed in years! Ugh, anymore of this and I"m gonna lose my lunch all over him, and that's a lot to lose, although, it may be an improvement on his smell.' "Hey Mr. Big, Bad and Raunchy! You'd do best for yourself to let go of me!" The dark man winced in fear, but still held fast to Lina. "Fine, you asked for it! FIRRRRRRRRRE BALL!"  
  
The cloaked man shut his eyes tightly and awaited the pain to come, for he knew well Lina Inverse's reputation as the bandit killer. Truth be told, he never wanted to set food near here, but the group of bandits he had pledged his loyalty to had elected him as the perfect candidate to exact revenge, mostly because they didn't want to risk their own heads. One benefit was that he was able to bring along nine of the best men trained in combat styles not yet learned by the most accomplished swordsman. That was a couple days ago, the very night Lina Inverse had set food upon their camp, looking for treasure and trouble [which she preferred more, he didn't know] and taking out the bandit leader at the same time. Now, however, he opened his eyes looking down at a completely dumbfounded Lina who was gazing into her own palm at a small wisp of smoke. Counting his blessings quickly, the man concluded that the fireball hadn't had the desire effect and that he was still alive. Lina's magic was ineffective, then he grinned. ~*~ Lina couldn't stand another minute of this man, he was disgusting and smelled worse than a garbage can filled with rotten onions. She hadn't gotten a good look at his facee but pretty much knew that it probably didn't look any better either. She readied her fireball, but quickly remembered why she had particularly hated life this morning, being a woman sucked at times, espcially when you really needed your magic but were going through that particular time of the month Lina was repulsed, why did fate hand hre such horrid cards, "Where's Gourry when you need him? Oh," She began in a sickly sweet little girl voice, despite her position and the look in the cloaked man's eyes, "He's off helping Slyphiel. Being all noble and that garbage. So much for that jellyfish." Lina finished her speech in a clearly frustrated, disgusted tone.  
  
The cloaked man licked his lips and looked down at Lina almost hungrilly. Finally getting a better look at his face, well actually, his eyes, she found that one of them was green, and the other brown. The brown eyes seemed to be lower on his face than that of the green eye, which seemed as if to look into her very soul and render her motionless. The man again licked his lips and spoke in a scratchy, dry voice, "Honestly, I think you're more beautiful than what others give you credit for."  
  
Lina recoiled at the horrid stench of his breath, if his body odor smelled bad, his breath had to be five times worse, it seemed to go to her very stomach. That accompanied with what she knew was about to happen, she just wanted to open up and let it all come out, but decided she was more cultured than that. 'Here goes.' Lina closed her eyes trying not to breathe out of her nose as he leaned closer to her. 'Why can't I just fight back? Oh yeah, this smell is bad enough to make Xellos turn happy.'  
  
Suddenly, shouts were heard and Lina's eyes snapped open just as some sort of long rod came down to rest atop the man's head and he collapsed ontop of Lina, knocking her over. She screeched and tried to wriggle her way out from underneath the rank mass of cloak and person. Standing up, Lina brushed herself off and turned up her nose at the horrid odor that was now all over her clothes. 'Disgusting!'  
  
Looking around her, trying to find her rescuer to repay him with a rather heated comment of why he hadn't been there earlier, Lina found herself in the midst of a once-avid battle zone. All of the ten men who had once been hiding now lay on the ground unconcious, a familiar smirking face attached to a rather tall, slender body, standing in the midst of them. "X-Xellos? What'er you doing here?"  
  
"That, my dear Lina, is a secret, but right now, we must leave before that man," Xellos gestured to the cloaked man laying flat on the ground, "wakes up."  
  
Lina was at a loss, she had no clue as to what had just happened, Xellos had taken care of all these bandits, come to her aid, and yet, they were all alive, just indesposed.  
  
From somewhere behind her, Lina heard the words 'shadow snap', and suddenly, she couldn't move as she felt something clutch her leg.  
  
"Don't leave my dear." The cloaked man had awakened and was now snickering up at her, holding her leg for support as he crawled over to where she stood, ignoring the dagger which held her shadow in place. Lina panicked and wimpered slightly, 'Why isn't Xellos doing anything, he came before.' "DO SOMETHING YOU FRUITCAKE!"  
  
Xellos simply looked at her sadly and began walking to her. Lina, ever frustrated by the way her bad day seemed to only be getting worse as it wore on, suddenly found herself muttering the words to the only spell she could cast in her monthly state, "LIGHTNING!" And her shadow rapidly disappeared, leaving her ample time to kick the man square in the face before Xellos had grasped her arm and yanked her, running, down the forest trail. Before the bandit ground could fully disappear however, Lina caught sight of the man's face bathed in sunlight, blood dripped from a twisted nose, apparently broken from her kick, although, one truly couldn't tell, his horridly scarred dark face was pulled up into a grin, revealing black teeth. The man seemed to mutter something which Lina only heard within her soul, "You're running away with the very devil himself, you'd have been safer here lovely."  
  
Lina turned around to face Xellos's back, feeling suddenly nauseated again. However, something seemed to cross her mind before that, they were running, 'We're not floating like he usually does...' Suddenly, Lina was caught up in memory of seeing him walking toward her:  
  
"DO SOMETHING YOU FRUITCAKE!"  
  
Xellos walked sadly toward her.....  
  
'Was that emotion I saw? But, what's going on here?'  
  
"You're running away with the very devil himself..."  
  
'I don't think this is gonna have a very good ending...'  
  
Lina: V/O [voice over] So, as you can all plainly see, I'm on the road again. Good ol' Gourry's helpin Slyphiel with something in Sairaag, Amelia's back home and Zel's off lookin for his cure, but, it's all for the best, sort of. Only, now I've got Xellos chuggin along with me again but it seems that he can use just about as much magic as me, what's up with that fruitcake anyway? Nest Episode: Secrets?! The Trickster Priest's Unveiled Secret 


	2. SECRETS! The Trickster Priest's Unveiled...

**Disclaimer** don't own slayers chars or anything like that.why, if i did, don't u think i'd be writing episodes instead of fanfics? huh huh?  
  
A/N: Welcome back! There's not much to say right now, I've just gotten the first chapter out, but anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you all like it!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"But Li-chan, don't you think it'd be safer if someone stood guard?"  
  
Lina grew angry, cursing everything about being a woman, right now she'd like nothing more than to fireball this fruitcake into the sky. She was still no further in discovering what was wrong with him and why he was being so, behaved. 'Well, almost.' "You sit right there," Lina pointed at a tree about two hundred feet from the stream she sat next to, "And DON'T turn around unless you want to know what real pain feels like."  
  
A loud sigh escaped his lips as he sat down cross-legged and began to meditate. Slowly, he began to extend his inner eye outward, as he had been taught to by his master of a long time before he met Zelas. This meditation allowed him the ability to detect all that was around him and take stock of their power. Before studying under Zelas, this ability only went as far as to inidcate if someone where on the path ahead or behind Xellos, but under the Beastmaster's study, he honed the skill until he could hear the sound of their heartbeat and pinpoint their exact position. It was a skill he was quite proud of, and used it often, finding Lina just a few minutes before not being an exception.  
  
Satisfied that he sensed no immediate presence, Xellos sat back against a rather large oak tree, putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, a smirk crossed his face. 'If only it weren't for that little incident, I'd be able to scare the crap outta Lina-chan and get the best meal of my life, and that's saying quite a bit. But little Lina's emotions are so sweet and tangy like, like, oh what did these human's call that stuff? Oh yeah!' "Candy!" A smiles crossed his lips at the mere mention of the analogy.  
  
"What about candy?" Xellos's eyes snapped open, to be instantly looking into two glistening ruby eyes, his body convulsed in a strange way and a sort of instant dark feeling swept over him. It was indeed uncomfortable, and he never wanted it to happen again.  
  
"What," Xellos's body heaved, another feeling that was borne of that small flash of dark feeling, "Was that???"  
  
Lina looked confused, "You jumped, it looks like I...." Her face contorted in confusion and a dumbfoundedness.  
  
"What," he was suddenly on the defensive, "what did you do to me?"  
  
"I think I just startled you, but..." Lina suddenly stuck her face into his, looking for some sign of something odd. In turn, Xellos snapped his eyes shut and grinned like he usually did. 'He's hiding something, the fruitcake, I'll get it outta him.'  
  
"What's goin o-" Lina was interrupted as Xellos put a finger to her lips, standing up. Lina looked crosseyed down at it as he pulled it away, setting his staff against tree then proceeding to remove his cloak.  
  
He grinned again, "That.....is a secret."  
  
Lina's rage boiled over and she set about throttling the hapless preist.  
  
Stepping away from a rather rudely aimed kick, Xellos then paried a punch by grabbing her fist in his hands and bringing his face within inches of her own, "Now dearest Lina-chan, do me a big favor and keep watch while I set about bathing myself."  
  
Lina flopped down on the leaf-littered ground, wearing an absolutely confused expression, the whole confusing morning left her brain to do a complete system shut-down. "I didn't know mazoku bathed." Lina looked remarkably like Gourry at the moment. * A few minutes later, Lina shook off her stupor and stood. Casting a glance at the cloak and staff leaning on the tree next to which she stood, Lina screwed up her face in a look of disgust. 'That thing is so dirty! His other clothes are probably all like that, all smelly from those bandits too.' "Oh well, might as well wash these along with mine. Bet he didn't even notice I'm wearing something different." She rolled her eyes and walked, nonchalantly over to the stream in which Xellos was bathing in and proceeded to pick up his clothes.  
  
Hearing someone approach, Xellos feigned ignorance and allowed them to get closer, his violet eyes shifting to look over his left shoulder. His eye caught something yellow swaying lightly in the breeze. Turning full around, Xellos was ready to bluff his way out of anything, until his eyes caught the form of Lina, bent over a pile of his clothes. The first thing that processed in his mind was that he liked the view he recieved, Lina having her back turned to him, at least, if she were standing up straight. Second, was that he knew Lina wasn't doing this on purpose, in fact, she had probably taken advantage of his back being turned to her. Third, was that if he were caught staring, Lina would proceed to beat the crap outta him, and in his current state, he just didn't feel like receiving the latter. So, he settled for a simple, "Lina? What'er you doing?"  
  
Lina stood up and twirled around, the yellow sundress she now sported flowed with her, Xellos hadn't noticed until now that she had changed. Now that he looked around, he saw a few hastily erected clothes lines with her drying sorcery outfit hanging on them, Xellos thought himself dumb to be so ignorant to such a thing, he'd never seen Lina in anything but pajamas and that outfit. He looked around at all the clothing with a frank expression on his face, 'With all that clothing it's a wonder she can even move under the weight.'  
  
"Well, your laundry was quite dirty and I was doing mine so I just figured I'd do it."  
  
Her voice shocked him out of his thoughts, yet another feeling he didn't like. Being 'startled,' as Lina called it, was not fun, one could be run through the heart or had their hand sliced off before they even had a time to 'jump.' Xellos quickly banished the muddy thought and put on a mock pout to cover himself, "But Lina-chan, I asked you to stand guard, I did so for you, besides, if I'd have tried that, you'd have fireballed me."  
  
"Fist off, if I were gonna fireball you, I'd have done it long before now, I'm having...difficulties." Lina looked at his face, an understanding came over it and Lina didn't want to ask how he knew. Obviously he knew the story better than Gourry did and she didn't want to hear it. "And two, there's nothing to see," she gestured to his waist area.  
  
Xellos turned a bit red, his eyes reflecting mock hurt, "Now that's insulting my pride!"  
  
"You fruitcake! The water goes up to your waist!" Lina seethed in embarassment.  
  
He looked down and saw that through the glare of the sun, one could not see from his waist down due to the water level. He grinned, "So you were looking." A rather soaked beige cloak flew toward him, smacking him with painful ferocity in the face, knocking him out in the little stream. Lina stalked off. *** Night fell silently on the little emcampment, bringing about a rather flustered Xellos. He'd wanted to get going, to leave this forest beFORE nightfall, only, Lina hadn't come back since the incident by the stream. Despite himself, Xellos smirked, even though he couldn't feed off her anger right now, he still got to reap the benefits of her extreme cuteness when she was angry  
  
Again, for about the third time that day, Xellos was startled. This time by a bunch of animal carcasses falling by his side, and Lina's voice behind him. "You owe me an explaination."  
  
Needing no explaination, Xellos began to tend to the animals, turning them to meat for dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning. "You mean about my lack of abilities, and," Xellos cringed, "seemingly human attitudes?"  
  
Lina smirked, "Well, actually I was gonna ask why you didn't just leave me, but since you insist, please, proceed."  
  
Xellos face-faulted. "Ahem, yeah...Well, it's not a very long story but..."  
  
"Let's start out with why you lost your powers."  
  
"Well, you."  
  
Lina gasped, "Me? What'er you talkin about?"  
  
"Well, if you'd let me finish!" Xellos scewered the first animal and set it over the fire to cook.  
  
"Sorry," Lina couldn't watch what he was doing. Sure, she loved the food, but fiercly instilled morals just wouldn't let her watch him slice up the animals. She shuddered.  
  
"Yes," he stared into the flames, "Questioning Zelas about keeping a human alive isn't a very good idea."  
  
"Y-you wanted to keep my alive? Why? What's gonna happen?"  
  
"Well, first off, it's not so much you're life as it is your immortality."  
  
"My what?"  
  
"A question for another time" Silence ensued as dinner was eaten.  
  
When she was finished, Lina decided to break the uncomfortable silence,"So...Zelas wasn't too fond of the idea of you wanting a human to live? Why would you want ME?" she posed the question somewhat afraid of the answer. 'Probably wants to make me a mazoku or somethin.'  
  
"No, for your first question, as a matter of fact, she decided to let me experience what it was like to be a human, and thus here I am. For your second question, it's a secret." He grinned at Lina's reddening face.  
  
Suddenly, she got deathly calm, "If you're gonna be a human, that means you'll have all those feelings, all those....instances." She grinned broader thinking of all the things he'd have to go through, all new to him which seemed everyday to everyone else. The thought almost made her laugh. "And you'll actually get upset and feel pain instead of feeding off it!"  
  
Xellos frowned, "Are you done revelling yet?"  
  
Lina waved a hand at him, "Yeah yeah." Laying down, it didn't take long for her to fall asleep.  
  
He sighed, "Guess I have first watch." Suddenly, he found himself smiling fondly down at Lina. Standing up and walking over, he sat down near her and reached out his hand to touch her cheek. Catching himself, he scowled and mentally kicked himself a couple times.  
  
"If you're gonna be human, that means you'll have all those feelings..." "But what did she mean by instances?" He muttered to himself.  
  
Lina moaned and rolled over. At the sound, Xellos felt a tightness in his midsection, "Oh L-sama no..."  
  
Lina VO: Well, this is certainly not normal. What would Xellos want with my immortality? I didn't even know I had any! Argh, there's only one thing that'll console me right now, poor Xellos, so many feelings, so little mind. Next episode: Mayhem! Of Sisters and Masters! 


	3. Mayhem: Of Sisters and Masters

**Disclaimer** don't own slayers chars or anything like that.why, if i did, don't u think i'd be writing episodes instead of fanfics? huh huh?  
  
A/N: Welcome back! Wow, you must be pretty insane to be back. Na, just kidding. Anyway, thank you so much for all the reviews ppl, it's much appreciated. Hopefully in this chapter, the plot begins to develop, and some reasons are reveiled. *********************************************************************** Lina was rather rudely awoken by something yanking on her hair, pulling her up from her former position of laying on her back. The rude awakening was made twice as bad by the person sitting on her back, rendering her legs useless. Pain ripped through her lower back and neck due to her lack of ability to move while her head was being jerked backward at an angle it was not meant to go. Lina promised Xellos a slow, painful death soon as he got off of her.  
  
"OI YOU IDIOT, SHE'S THE ONE I WANT ALIVE!!"  
  
The man on top of Lina identified himself to be not Xellos by the sound of his voice when he replied, "Ah, but I was gonna have so much fun with'er!" Nope, definitely not Xellos, too deep, a bass voice, or at least teetering on the brink of a bass voice, like a boy reaching puberty.  
  
The boy grumbled and purposly shoved Lina's face in the ground while standing. At that instant, she was running through all the possible ways to slowly go about the demise of this insolent boy.  
  
Xellos was soon dumped next to her rather unceremoniously. Lina struggled but was soon able to look him in the face, and see his doofy grin in place. "Have a nice morning Lina-san?"  
  
"Oh yes Xelly-chan, I just adore waking so early having my hair yanked and my head shoved in the mud!"  
  
"Well, slightly better than me. Honestly, you humans, how do you live like this?"  
  
Lina sweatdropped, suddenly noticing the bonds that held her and Xellos, "We don't normally wake up like this..." Suddenly, rage boiled over in Lina and she lashed out, "HOW DARE YOU BIND UP THE GREAT LINA INVERSE. IF I COULD, I'D BLOW YA ALL INTO OBLIVION, NOT EVEN L-SAMA'D FIND ALL YOUR PIECES!!!!!!!!"  
  
Xellos sweatdropped, now he knew what Gourry meant when he said she could be like a wild animal. "All that lovely anger and none to feed off of."  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY???" Fire burned in Lina's eyes with unspent anger. Xellos was afraid for the bandits if she was ever freed, and for himself as well.  
  
Soon as she said this however, she was hoisted up by the collar of her cloak to look into the deep, dark blue eyes under the grey cloak of her captor, or the leader of them. He wasn't the same man as yesterday, but it had to be the leader, for he stood in the middle of the camp while his men beckoned him to allow them to take things. Mostly, he turned them down. Lina's nose twisted up in disgust despite her position, the cloak resembled that of an old, ratty rug, a very uncomfortable old, ratty rug. The fabric brushed against her skin and she bristled, it felt like sand paper, how could this guy wear it???  
  
Suddenly, the eyes widened in some sort of discovery, "It is you! The Lord of Choas' avatar! But I never thought, such a small girl..."  
  
"Hey! Who'er you calling a little girl?! Just lemme go and I'll show ya, wait, the Lord of Choas' avatar? What do ya mean, and what's with the bandits? WHAT'S GOIN' ON HERE?"  
  
"Ahem, I have to be sorry for my rather rude associates yesterday, they were only meant to observe any person walking through the woods. Unfortunately, when they're pride is challenged, they tend to act upon it."  
  
"Oh, that makes it all just fine then! And why should I pardon their rudeness and not yours? How bout I pardon NO rudeness and you just let me go eh?" Lina smirked definantly but sweatdropped when she heard, "But Lina- san, what about me?"  
  
"Fine, him too." Lina sighed and Xellos beamed.  
  
"I'm afraid, dearest, that I can't-"  
  
"Can't what?" a strong female voice echoed across the little campsite, freezing everyone's actions. Lina went stiff, feeling glaring eyes on her back.  
  
Quickly, the man flipped Lina around and held her at her waist and neck, again, she bristled as she felt the cloth, it felt as if it broke her skin. "Who are you and what is your business with my woman?"  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT????" Lina squirmed violently, flailing her arms and legs.  
  
"And who's to say I have any business with your woman? I have my business with another of your captors." She gestured to the man staring at the clouds waiting for this encounter to end. He picked his head up and smiled;  
  
"Well hullo Zelas. I'd assume I don't have to refer to you as master until my time here is over?"  
  
The woman glared at him then turned to the man, "Do as you wish with her, but leave him to be a human for a while longer."  
  
The man shrugged and hefted Lina over his shoulder, "Whatever you say lady, he's of no significance to me." Lina screamed and tried to kick at him with her legs, but he seemed oblivious to the blows. * Just as Lina and her captors disappeared into the woods, her cries going silent as a silencing spell was cast upon her, Xellos was freed. He jumped up, ready to go after them, but he was violently pulled back by Zelas, "You are here for a reason, do not disappoint me! Or you may never come back."  
  
Xellos stiffened and frowned, turning toward her before she disappeared. Just as she did, he whispered, "I may not want to come back." Into the woods he dashed. ~*~ All day, through wood and meadow the little party traveled, Lina being extremely uncomfortable. The man in the gray cloak would not put her down except for the times when her bladder called to her for relief. She was very happy to find that her 'time of the month' has receded into her light time; she would be getting her magic back shortly, and it could not come soon enough.  
  
At night, a small campfire was made with fire which produced no smoke, a trait Lina had never seen in the element. Always had people said, where there's smoke, there's fire, but what if there was no smoke. Lina let the thought disapate as she tried to think of how she'd get out of here.  
  
From behind, someone came up and fastened something to her ear, he whispered in her ear and it sent chills down her spine, "You'll be gaining your magics back soon and I can't take any risks. You agree right?"  
  
Gaining her composure back, she sat up and spoke, "It is a smart move, but that's all I'll give you."  
  
"You're kinda cute when you're mad." Lina felt a silky feel breeze by her arm, although it wasn't the same feel as the cloak, it certainly was the same man. Perhaps he'd finally gotten sick of it and got rid of it.  
  
"You'd love to see when I cast the Giga Slave then." She still remained looking ahead of her.  
  
"I'd like that more than you would think." The man lay down pulling Lina's still-bound form with him.  
  
"Hey, what'er you doin? Who do you take me for???"  
  
His dark eyes opened, staring at her as if looking into her soul, a strange feeling Lina knew she'd never get accostomed to, "You stay with me always, everywhere we go. I thought I'd made that perfectly clear." He clamped his arms around her and fell right to sleep. Lina was trapped. ~*~ Shaken awake, Lina groaned. A hand clamped over her mouth sending her into immediate wakness. For just a moment, she'd thought she'd gone bilnd, everything was still dark, you were supposed to wake up in the morning, with light. But soon, her eyes adjusted to see a face mostly covered by a mop of purple hair. Lina's went wide and she tried to sit up but found herself still in the strange bandit-man's arms, still bound. Luna quickly, and silently, loosed the bonds holding her sister, then, with nought a sound, she was off, leaving Lina to squirm out of the odd man's grip and give chase after her. One thing, before leaving, Lina noticed was the guards, all beat beyond consciousness, done so silently as to wake no one, which was saying much for Lina was a light sleeper. She grinned, 'That's Luna.' *** "Luna, cummon, wait up!" A hand shot out and covered her mouth, Lina squealed underneath it.  
  
"Hush Lina! Do you want them all to find you?!" Luna growled and shoved Lina on the ground.  
  
"Owch," Lina rubbed her bottom, "LUna, you mind filling me in on what exactly is going on?"  
  
Lina's elder sister glared at her, however, her gaze soon softened while taking in her sister's face, shocking Lina. Luna began to speak after a while, sadness spilling from her voice, "It's not my place to tell you."  
  
"Cummon Luna, just tell me! It's no big deal, I've been through a lot more than you'd think."  
  
Luna suddenly fell to her knees before Lina, tears falling from her eyes. Through the tears, she attempted a smile for her sister's sake, with what was coming up soon, Lina'd need a lot more to get her through the days.  
  
Lina was scared, her sister cried less than she did, and that was almost never, "Luna?"  
  
"Lina, we're at war-"  
  
Horror struck Lina's face, why had no one told her, "Zephilia, is that what- " Suddenly, a finger on her lips interrupted her paranoia.  
  
Luna's eyes hadn't changed from that of deep sadness directed at her sister, "No, not Zephilia, the mazoku."  
  
Lina creased her brow in confused thought, "But Luna, you're not a mazoku, neither is Cephied, not that I know of at least..."  
  
"Think for a minute Lina!" Luna knocked on her head, causing Lina to wince and push her hand away, "The mazoku! Zelas! The Lord of Nightmares! They're all mazoku, dark lords!"  
  
"But, L-sama-"  
  
"Is recruiting all loyal to her. Thus, she has recieved the aid of Cephied. Those bandits who took you work for Zelas, you've got to be careful or else you'll get into even more trouble."  
  
"But I don't understand, what does any of this have to do with me."  
  
"You're not supposed to understand just yet. As a matter of fact, even I don't get it. All I know is that you sit on the proverbial fence, your powers can go either way and you're a powerful aly to either side."  
  
"But what about Xellos, what's the story with him?"  
  
"Who knows, but I honestly think that fruitcake is human, so I'd assume he's ok. Now you'll have your magic back I'm guessing by morning, so I want you both to take care of eachother got it? I've got to go-"  
  
"Wait, you answered almost none of my questions!"  
  
"They will be answered soon, have patience Child of Chaos." Tears again welled in Luna's eyes as she stood, taking something off of Lina's ear and crushing it, "A tracking device, how primative."  
  
"Luna, yo-"  
  
"Be warned however Lina, Xellos does work for Zelas, do not throw yourself into something you will regret later on." With that, Luna sped off into the woods, leaving Lina to spin around quickly at a noise behind her.  
  
She came to face with that of Xellos, his purple eyes shining under the moonlight with worry. Lina rolled her eyes and began walking the way Luna had run. "I'm never gonna get used to that."  
  
Xellos cocked his head in confusion and shrugged. He dashed off after her.  
  
Lina VO: A war?! Who said anything about a war??? And what's any of this got to do with me? One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to get used to seeing actual emotion in Xellos's eyes! Next Episode: Proposal! You're asking me this??? 


	4. Evening: Lina's Mysterious Aunt

**Disclaimer** don't own slayers chars or anything like that.why, if i did, don't u think i'd be writing episodes instead of fanfics? huh huh?  
  
a/n: well, i'm back, thanks all so much for the reviews!! warning: things will get confusing here very shortly.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
"Lina-chan, what's the matter?"  
  
"You should know!"  
  
Xellos stopped and cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about?" He was really beginning to dislike this not knowning anything.  
  
Lina stopped. Seathing, her body went stiff with rage, trembling, she answered him, "I'm talking about this whole war, you knew about all of this didn't you? Just what does Zelas, L-sama, want with me?"  
  
Xellos stopped his mouth from opening, his purple eyes bugged out of his head, "Li-Li-chan-"  
  
"Don't Li-chan me! I want to know why you've been putting me on. You know, normal humans don't lik being lied to!"  
  
"Li-chan, I'm not lying to you! I'm really human," he shuddered at the thought, "Zelas wanted me to manipulate you but," Lina tapped her foot, waiting for an answer and Xellos began to sweat, and pulled at his collar.  
  
"But what?"  
  
"It seems that becoming human has it's own setback." Lina rolled her eyes.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Hours later found Lina and Xellos still meandering through the forest, taking care to stay off the path.  
  
"Lina-chan...a human body is not meant to walk this much! How come we haven't come across a town yet?"  
  
"You whine too much!" Lina didn't slow her pace at all, "We've been walking the border of Zephilia and the Elmekian Empire," Xellos gaped.  
  
"Li-Li-chan!"  
  
"Look," she stopped abruptly, "I'm tired and hungry, and miserable just as much as you, but don't you think I have a method to my madness?"  
  
Xellos gave his trademark smil, "Nope, I thought you were just mad."  
  
"FIREBALL"  
  
The ball of flame shot from Lina's hand to Xellos's body before he had a chance to wipe the smile from his face.  
  
Lina beemed, "My magic's all back and strong as ever eh Xellos! Xellos?" She sweatdropped at seeing him unconscious, "Oops, guess I overdid it a little."  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Xellos blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the dim light, pain wracked his body when his mind came to consciouness. Almost immediately, he felt something warm on his head and he looked up to find Lina holding a warm, wet cloth on his forehead. She took if off and dunked it in a bowl on the floor next to his futon. Turning, she saw his eyes and smiled warmly.  
  
"Li-chan, what-" Xellos instantly regretted his action of sitting up. Nausea caught up with him and dizzyness took over his min. Quickly finding a pot next to his bed, he set it on his lap, leaned over, and retched. Lina didn't flinch or look away, but patted and rubbed his back.  
  
Finishing, he sat up, slowly this time, and wiped his mouth. Laying down, he scowled up at Lina, "What happed to me?"  
  
"Well, I guess I kinda hit ya too hard with my magic, but you shouldn't have made me mad like that!"  
  
Xellos shook his head.  
  
"It shouldn't have affected you like that, Gourry can usually withstand a hit like that, but he's been human longer than you. I guess never being human before is quite and adjustment."  
  
"I've been human before."  
  
"Pardon?" Lina turned back to him from gathering the wet cloth and wringing it out in the bowl.  
  
"I've been human before." Xellos looked her in the eyes, seeing beyond her body.  
  
Nervously, Lina stood, "Well, I guess I should tell Anwyr you're awake, she'll want to look you over." Lina stood and ran out of the room.  
  
Xellos watched her go with a small smile on his face, realizing for once, just how cute she really was.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Xellos lay down and rested while he allowed his body to catch up with his consciouness. Looking at the door every now and then, he sighed, "This is boring, does a human body really heal this slowly? I am reconsidering my allegiance to Zelas ever minute I'm like this." 'At least I could convince Lina I know nothing of this alleged war.' A frown crossed his face and the animosity he felt toward himself for holding this from Lina escalated. Staring at the cieling, he sighed again, "Perhaps another human emotion. There are so many, how do they name thme all?" His mind wandered as he sat, entranced by nothing in particular on the ceiling, before his eyes, he saw Lina, her vibrant red hair, shining in the spectacular sunlight, blood red eyes staring at him, holding a fond familiarity. Her graceful arms reached out to him, beckoning him to come to her, smililng he accepted, reaching his arms to receive her.  
  
Rather suddenly, and unpleasantly, he was jerked back to reality as someone shook him, calling out his name. His breathing came in ragged gasps as he tried desperately to cling to the vision and still reside in reality.  
  
"Young sir, are you ok? Lina, I told you he should have rested longer!"  
  
"Anwyr, I'm sorry, but he insisted that he was fine aside from the..."  
  
"Ahem, yes, well that is expected when happening upon the situation such as he had." The strange woman glared at Lina who, in turn, grinned sheepishly, with a hint of pride poking through.  
  
Xellos looked up to the pair currently discussing his situation as if he wasn't there. Glancing up, he saw the strange woman and quickly took stock of her looks, a tall (although she was kneeling) woman with long, rust- colored hair. Her eyes shimmered rusty-brown, with a wisdom beyond her apparent age. High cheekbones and the notable absence of any blemishes, freckles, and wrinkles gabe her face the appearance that it was chisled expertly from a mass of creamy pale stone. The woman known as Anwyr was not exactly endowed in the chest area, such as Lina, but her slim body and smooth curves gave her body a perfect proportion. Finally, Xellos noticed she was garbed in a simple sky-blue sundress.  
  
Touching her smooth hands to his forehead, she checked for a fever and, finding none, smiled. The smiled was intoxicating, for soon Xellos himself was smiling gratefully at her. Slowlyu, she spoke to him, her voice silky, like a mother talking to wounded child, "You have no apparent injuries aside from a few minor burns. Your fever has certainly broken, you'll be fine. I am called Anwyr, blood to Lina, may I ask how you are related?"  
  
Xellos blinked a few times, trying to process the information, blood? What did that mean? "I-I am Xellos, fr-ah, acquaintance to Lina."  
  
Lina noticed his confused expression and decided to speak up, "Anwyr, I don't think he knows what blood means to us."  
  
"Oh how foolish of me! Blood means, how would you say it...relation!" Smacking her right fist onto her left palm, Anwyr's face conveyed that of accomplisment at remembering the title. However, once again, it contorted in thought, "Her mother was my...my..."  
  
"Sister," Lina spoke for her alleged aunt.  
  
Again, Xellos blinked a fewa times, "But I thought a human referred to their families with a term of respect, like Aunt or something of the sort."  
  
"My dear young man, I am no where near human!"  
  
Lina's palm smacked loudly on her forehead as Xellos's eyes bugged out of his head yet again.  
  
"I-if you're not human, then what ARE you?"  
  
Lina blinked, "I thought you knew..."  
  
"How was I supposed to know? You never told anyone that I know of."  
  
"Well you're a mazoku, they're supposed to know that stuff!"  
  
"My apologies for not knowing every rave of beings on this, and every other, earth!"  
  
Anwyr decided to intervene before the yelling reached a fever pitch, "Lina, go clean out Xellos's chamber pot please." The command stowed any vulgar reply Lina had.  
  
Lina, in turn, screwed up her face looking at the pot in which Xellos had released his stomach in. Throwing a glance at Anwyr, and receiving no sympathy or condolence, she snatched up the pot and held it at arms length from her body. Glaring at Xellos, she slowly exited the small room, taking care not to spill anything on her or the floor, knowing full well Anwyr'd make her clean it up, something she didn't much feel like doing.  
  
Once Lina was well out of the room, Anwyr turned upon Xellos, "KNow now Xellos, I have nothing against mazoku, they harm not me and I harm not them."  
  
"But who are you? What race?" Desperately, Xellos tried to subdue the burning curiosity within him. Even as a mazoku, he knew not of what race this woman was, but looking at her now, he could see distinctive features that a human just didn't have; such as a tiny nose that twtiched whenever she tried to look superior, ears smaller than an average human's, and an unnatural glow radiating from her hair. Xellos blinked, how could he have missed it? The eyes, no human had red eyes like that of her or Lina.  
  
Anwyr politely waited until she was ssure Xellos was finished thinking. "Yes, I am different, belonging to an endangered race known as the Lyr."  
  
Xellos nodded dumbly.  
  
"Now, as I've said, the Lyr have no grudge against the Mazoku, however," her eyes turned into a cold fire, "if you so much as lay one dishonest finger on Lina then I will seek you out and tear you limb from limb with my bare hands." Anwyr snarled, cracking her knuckles in demonstration, her eyes shining with promise that left no doubts in Xellos's mind.  
  
A loud screech, a clang, and cursing, happening all at once, sounded from outside. Xellos stiffened more, if that were possible, and Anwyr rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'd best get some bath water heated. Such a clutz!" She had reached the door before looking back to Xellos with a glare that pierced his soul. Snapping his eyes shut, he smiled and Anwyr quickly left.  
  
"They won't take her, I will let them! By the sun, stars, and earth beneath me, L-sama will NOT have her!"  
  
V/O: More confusion as the great war is known by everyone but me! Even an aunt I haven't seen in thirteen years knows more than I do. However, more questions come answered in the next episode:  
  
Explosion!: Inferno of the Child of Chaos 


	5. Explosion: Inferno of the Child of Chao...

**Disclaimer** Don't own slayers, that'd all I gota say on that matter ^.^  
And now, on with the story:  
  
Lina lay staring at the ceiling of the darkened room, her wet bangs stuck to her forehead and her damp hair splayed out on all sides of her. Turning on her side, she cringed at remembering how she had tripped and dumped the contents of the chamber pot all over her. The bath was nice thought, Anwyr had a nice, large tub filled with warm water set next to the fire in the baths room when Lina came Huffing and purely disgusted into the cottage. A nice, warm soak could melt anyone's cares away, however. When Anwyr came to summon her, Lina had dozed off, te fire had burned low and the water gone cool.  
  
Sighing, Lina turned on her back and wriggled, trying to get comfortable in her futon. 'Anwyr's always liked simplicity.' No beds were in the small cottage, a fireplace in the commonroom and the bathsroom, and only three tiny bedrooms. Lina herself preferred her old house which had a fireplace in every room and lots of bedrooms for visiting guests, which her parents often had. Modern convinces were lost to the Lyr woman, no privies, only chamber pots, no cushioned chairs, one very thinly lined couch. True ot Lina's thoughts, Anwyr thrived off what the forest provided her. She did, however, have several of the warmest, comfortable robes to wear after a bath.  
  
Pulling the firs that served as her blankets back, Lina sat up, with no particular idea of just what she was going to do. A sharp gasp stopped any action she was going to do, causing her to go on the defensive immediately.  
  
"Fire-" a hand covered her mouth.  
  
"Sh, please Lina, be quiet, we can't afford -" Xellos was cut off, trying desperately to hold back a wail of pain as Lina gripped firmly onto his hand with her teeth. Quickly, he withdrew his hand.  
  
"Xellos, in Cephied's name WHAT are you doing???"  
  
Lina-sam, ,we MUST get out of here now, they will come looking for you-ah, us."  
  
"What are you talking about and what's with all the respect all of a sudden  
  
Xellos sighed shaking his head and rubbing his hand, why couldn't she just do something without having to question it? Doesn't she see that he's trying to help her?  
  
"You were about to get up no? Well, why don't you and we just leave, please?"  
  
"Wait, you said you were supposed to manipulating me, how do I know that this isn't one of your little tricks?" For some reason, Lina just didn't want to trust him.  
  
"Can't you just disregard that for now? You wanted the truth, and the truth is right now, I'm not tricking you!"  
  
Lina cocked an eyebrow, again shocked at hearing the amount of emotion those words held. "Xellos..."  
  
Grabbing her hand, he hefted her up and began to search around the room, "Where are your things  
  
Quite shocked, LIna pointed toward the closet, her eyes finally adjusting to the darkness. Xellos nodded and rushed over, rustling around proved that he was gathering all he thought she'd need before they left. Once finished, he slung a small duffle bag over his shoulder and looked at her, "Let's go."  
  
"Wait, what'll we say to Anwyr, we can't just leave her like this, she'll be worried and we need food!"  
  
Xellos rolled his eyes, "Can't we hunt or something, just leave?"  
  
"NO! I need food!"  
  
Rushing to the kitchen area, Xellos grabbed a select few things from the cupboards and icebox Anwyr kept in the basement below the kitchen for storing food stuffs for winter. Once finished, he almost flew out of the room, meeting Lina by the dor of the cottage.  
  
"So tell me what's this all about She was now dressed in her traveling attire.  
  
"I'll tell you once we're on the road," he glared ahead, into the pitch dark forest that lay before them.  
  
"I still have to say goodbye!"  
  
Emitting a grunt of severe annoyance, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. Lina tried kicking him, shouting obscenities in his ear. Promptly, Xellos put a silencing spell over her. Once she found she had no voice, Lina looked at him perplexed.  
  
"I told you I still have some of my magic, and I"m not afraid to use it if you don't cooperate right now. Please, just believe me this one time and don't question, I'm doing this for you." A dangerous glint illuminated in his eyes when he heard a sound rustle in the forest beyond them. "Come, we must leave now."  
  
Lina sweat dropped and rolled her eyes, like she had a choice. Looking back at the cottage they had just left, she struggled to say something, but all that came out was a pathetic peep, she gave up.  
  
-\*/-  
  
Somewhere along the road, Lina fell asleep, she didn't want to, but not getting enough sleep before they left, and the sudden urgency of their leave-taking exhausted her. So, slung over Xellos's shoulder, she fell into a slumber  
  
In her sleep, Lina dreamt of a time long, long ago, of a burning ball of fire the size of a planet. She walked on this world of molten rock and fire and it didn't burn, but warmed her both physically and spiritually. The fire sang to Lina like a mother singing a lullaby to her sleepy child. The fire within her swelled as if in welcome.  
  
-\*/-  
  
Xellos found himself smiling as he watched Lina in her sleep. They had been stopped an hour, although she was completely unaware, for she had fallen asleep quite a few hours ago. Now she lay here, smiling in her dreams, Xellos couldn't help but wonder just what it was that was making her so happy, probably thinking about that dense blonde man who had deemed himself her protector. Couldn't he see LIna didn't need a protector, she needed an equal, someone to express things with, not an idiot who didn't know the first thing about magic and kept insulting her. Surprising himself at the thought, and most of all, the emotion that sprang up, Xellos was almost shocked when he felt something coming up the path toward them. Of course, they were still quite a way's away, yet still, he was still disgusted with himself for letting that slip.  
  
"They're coming for you Lina-san and you don't even know it. I won't let them take you, I promise." Protecting this redhead was addicting evidentially. His eyes softened as he looked down at her, all snug and warm underneath those blankets sleeping peacefully. He'd have none for the night, but it didn't matter, she was the important one here. With a tremendous sigh, he walked to the edge of the small campsite and jabbed the pointed end of his staff into the soft ground. Suddenly, his head shot up, looking at the blood red gem topping off his staff, he flushed. "Well, it would make for better protection." Hesitantly, he walked over to her sleeping form, chanting as he went. Upon reaching her, he knelt down and, ever so slowly and carefully, he bent down and brushed his lips against hers, relishing in the warmth of her lips. All too soon however, the kiss was over as Xellos forced himself to cease. Lina rolled over mumbling, "Mm, Xellos..." Again he felt the tightness inside him but forced it down to set about the task of completing the protection spell. Lina's lips began to glow a silver color, much to Xellos's satisfaction. Getting up, he walked over to his staff and touched his finger to his own glowing lips to hte red gem atop the staff, it glowed silver and the light on their lips died. A transparent barrier thrust itself in a wide circle around the campsite, starting and completing itself at the staff. Xellos smiled in satisfaction and promptly sat down, leaning on the staff. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on spanning his awareness as far as he could.  
  
.:~*~:.  
  
Xellos's ees snapped open, something was close, too close, "How could I have just fallen asleep?" He growled and cursed himself, then threw a glance at Lina and found she was still asleep. "Hm, these last few days must've really taken it out of her."  
  
Xellos quickly snapped his couth shut as she began rustling around in the process of waking. She sat up and looked around, "Xellos?" Lina gazed blearily at her current traveling partner.  
  
"Morning lovely." He smiled at her then went about collecting odd things around their campsite, "We'd best be going, they'll be catchin up if we linger too long."  
  
"Who?" Her eyes began to clear while looking for her pack.  
  
"The same one's who werew following us at your aunt's."  
  
Xellos, who are-HEY!" She protested loudly when he snatched her pack away from her.  
  
"Answers will come, now hurry!" He hoisted her up and went about packing up her bedroll and furs.  
  
"What about breakfast? I'm starving!"  
  
"Lina?" A familiar, friendly voice called out to her.  
  
Turning around, she smiled, "GOURRY! And Zelgadiss, Amelia and Slyphiel! What'er you guys doing?" Lina rapidly jumped up and made to run at them, but was thrown back once she hit the barrier. Everyone present on the opposite side gasped.  
  
"Sir Xellos, what have you done?" Slyphiel looked fit to burst, anger distorting her normally graceful features. Gourry, Amelia, and Zelgadiss nodded their approval at the demanded question.  
  
"It's for her own safety."  
  
"How, how can this be for her own safety Mr. Xellos?" Amelia held a hand out to stave off Zelgadiss charging at the barrier. Glaring, he stood on the alert, his hand atop the hilt of his sword at his side.  
  
"I know what you're here for and I can tell you that you don't have her best interests at heart!"  
  
Lina sat up, holding the wrist she had landed on after being thrown backward. "Xellos, you fruitcake, just tell me what's going on here right now!"  
  
Rather than answer, he turned to the small group gathered around the front of the barrier. Warily, his hand went to his staff, but he never took it from the ground.  
  
Zelgadiss leered, "It seems that it is you who does not have Lina's best interests at heart! We've been given specific information that you'd be holding her against her will, probably forcing her to join your side of this great war!"  
  
Xellos growled, "If you'd clear those rocks out of her your head," he smirked at the response gained by the chimera, "you'd have enough sense to ask her if I've tried anything. I've done nothing against her and she's come willingly with me! I'm trying to spare her soul by not giving her to you!"  
  
"Wait, how can you be helping her if you're against us, and we're trying to help her too?" Gourry scratched his head confused.  
  
"Gourry dear, he's lying!" Slyphiel looked rather distressed.  
  
"I've done no such thing! Your intentions are, no doubt, honorable, but if I am to let Lina-chan go then she will surely lose herself to the Lord of Darkness."  
  
"But we were told-" Amelia tried feebly to defend their positions, in which everyone was seriously beginning to doubt. After all, why would Xellos defend Lina so much AND defy L-sama, his master's master?  
  
However, Amelia was not given much time to consider the matter further, a scream of pain wretched its way from Lina's mouth as she fell to her knees, clutching her hands to her head,trembling wisibly as an aura of flowing redness enveloped her body, obscuring her from site.  
  
"LINA!!!" Xellos dived toward her, this time, pulling the staff from the ground.  
  
Out of nowhere came dozens of trolls, mazoku, and the group of bandits who had kidnapped Lina before. Evil, hungry grins adorned their faces as their gaze never left the glowing mass writhing on the ground.  
  
Tears pricked Xellos's eyes as he charged them, swinging the staff in a dramatic arc, casting a spell in the process. Bringing the staff to rest pointing the head at the gathered crowd, Xellos let fly a stream of dark power from the ruby eyes, desimating the group of beasts in mere seconds. Everyone behind desperatly attempted to shield themselves from the buffeting winds, dust, and after effects of the spell.  
  
Just as soon as the dust clouds clearned and the winds died, another explosion rocked the small clearing, knocking everyone flat.  
  
Pulling themselves up, they let out a collective gasp at what they saw. Lina stood before them, the fire taking the form of a phoenix, her own eyes glistening with the light of utter chaos, her face marked with a scowl, hands flexing with the absolute need to expend energy.  
  
"You feeble beings will use me no longer! The Child of Chaos is born and you will be first to pay the retribution for believing you could tame the wild fires of Chaos!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
V/O: Oops, guess I went a little overboard there. The great Child of Chaos is born again, what will this mean for our favorite (and lovely) sorceress? Will I certainly hope it's good! Next Episode: Prophecy: Anwyr's Answer 


	6. Prophecy: Anwyr's Answer

**Disclaimer** Don't own slayers, that'd all I gota say on that matter ^.^  
  
And now, on with the story:  
  
"In a world bent on darkness, light is fake. The Child will burn chaos only extinguished by betrayal and the Black Fire. Mother will seek her sould and night will save her self. Keep the fire burning low." Xellos was up in the air lightning quick, with everyone but Anwyr staring confusedly at him.  
  
"Miss Anwyr, w-what did he mean?" Amelia looked at her, a mix of curiousity and severe worry. She felt ashamed of herself fearing what would happen to them when it was Lina would culd be in real trouble.  
  
"Fulfilling a destiny for the both of them." Surprisingly, Anwyr had a scowl to rival that of ice on her face, but she wiped it away so quickly Amelia wondered if it were there at all. She turned up to the sky and made no effort stiffle a gasp of slightly horror; chains had shot from the ground, racing toward Xellos or Lina, Amelia couldn't figure out which.  
  
Sylphiel screeched out a protection spell and constructed around Lina, just as Xellos reached for her leg. At that instant, chains caught his leg and yanked him to the ground.  
  
"MONOVOLT!" The lightning sliced through the chains and Xellos landed with a small thump on the ground, able to catch himself shortly before breaking every bone in his body.  
  
"Amelia! What'd you do that for???"  
  
"Zelgadiss! Something is going on here we do not understand, and I only want to know what's happening."  
  
"Miss Amelia is right, we shouldn't interfere until we know whose side we are fighting on."  
  
Gourry looked from Slyphiel, to Zel, to Amelia, then to Anwyr behind him, "What exactly is going on?"  
  
Everyone present wanted to facefault, but were caught when a streak of purple raced by them in an effort to bring his staff down upon Anwyr's head. The attack was countered, however, when Anwyr summoned a glistening black blade from seemingly nowhere and moved into a blocking position without blinking.  
  
"Xellos! What're you-" Gourry was flung backward into a nearby tree by a quick gale.  
  
"Gourry!" Sylphiel ran to him.  
  
"What kind of thrall did you put her in witch?!" Xellos pressed the staff against her blade in a desperate effort to force her back. For the first time in a long while, he was truly feeling his newly attainted mortality.  
  
Zelgadiss glanced up to Lina and found her rigid, glowing green, and spinning slowly around in circles, "Amelia, take that protection spell off her!" Amelia did so and Zel Raywinged up to catch Lina as her unconscious form fell.  
  
~\*/~  
  
"The Child will burn chaos only extinguished by betrayal," was Anwyr's only answer.  
  
"You betray your own kin! I'd expect this of a mazoku, but you were an honorable race!" Xellos was forced back even as he pressed forward. He dared not move his staff another inch however, knowing very well what she planned to do.  
  
"There's more to the prophecy than you care to realize infidel! My race has a duty to stow the fires that the Child will burn upon this earth!"  
  
"Then allow me to do this!" Anwyr leapt back as toxic black flames licked their way up Xellos's body, encompassing him completely. However, she focused on her own power and dove at him still.  
  
Something had come over him just then, a familiar feeling, and he dodged almost as if not moving, much to Anwyr's surprise. Xellos landed a strike to her abdomen and slashed from her left hip to her right shoulder with the sharp end of his staff. Anwyr fell to the ground, growling and glaring, then disappeared in a green mist. Xellos ignored the acidic sting as it pelted his skin. He felt that pain no more, but still, he felt. That confused him most of all perhaps more than what just happened.  
  
But he decided against trying to figure it out right now; old habits die hard after all, but there was one thing he couldn't let die, no matter how much anyone commanded it. With a great flourishing sweep of his cape, Xellos turned and advanced upon Zelgadiss who was holding Lina while Amelia made attempts to heal her. Xellos took Lina before anyone could object and walked a short way from the group.  
  
~\*/~  
  
In his little cove, Xellos made sure they wouldn't be seen, he brushed her bangs from her face and planted a soft kiss on her plump, pink lips. "I will see you again, destiny is not done with us yet."  
  
~\*/~  
  
Lina groaned and rolled over, the warm fur covers were just comfortable enough to make her not want to move again. "Mmm, Xellos...." and she fell back to sleep.  
  
Zelgadiss snorted, muttering something that sounded something like, "Dirty fruitcake."  
  
Gourry sat against the wall at Lina's side, a large white bandage wrapped about his head with Sylphiel at his side, "What're we gonna do now?"  
  
Amelia but her heand in her cupped hands, "I don't know Gourry, wait I guess."  
  
Sylphiel sighed, "I do hope nothing happens for a long time."  
  
"I'd just rather get it all finished with now."  
  
Zelgadiss, Amelia, Slyphiel, and Gourry all decended into silence while looking at the petite sorceress in the middle of the room while she cuddled the excess blanket like a teddy bear, or perhaps another person.  
  
VO: Well, um, I hate to admit this, but even I'm confused. This whole thing with Xellos just has outta my mind, and now I have a destiny! SOMEBODY GIVE ME SOME ANSWERS  
  
Next Episode: Betrayl: Whose Side Is He On? 


End file.
